


Suffocating

by Steffie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford Pines didn't always believe his twin was suffocating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my brand-new Gravity Falls fan-fic
> 
> This story is something that came to out of nowhere and wouldn't want to leave until I type it. It was painful to write D:
> 
> Don't worry, I didn't abandon Young Grunkle. I wanted to watch the finale before I continued in case there were any secrets revealed about the Stan twins' past that could clash with the story.
> 
> All characters belong to Alex Hirsch/ Disney  
> Story belongs to me, Steffie/ SteffieMusings

It had been a couple months since Stan had been kicked out. Stanford sat quietly at his desk in his bedroom as he tried to study the brochures that were spread all over. As if they were magnetically attracted to it, his eyes would suddenly glance at the empty bed. The poor bed that hadn't been slept in ever since...

The bespectacled teenager got up from his desk and quickened his haste until he arrived in the living room. He lost his track of thought for a moment when he remembered that only his father was home. His mother went out somewhere with Shermie and would only be back later. Filbrick Pines sat quietly in his armchair as he read the paper, paying no heed to the young genius that stood awkwardly a few feet away from where he sat.

After an agonizing two minutes, the young man cleared his throat before he spoke.  
"Dad?" Stanford found himself flinching at his tone. It sounded so uncertain. How did Stan manage to always sound so confident, even when he's nervous? He waited for a moment for his father's response. There was no indication...

"What is it, Stanford?" Filbrick's gruff tone finally pierced the bubble of silence.  
"Well, Dad. Um..." Oh, how can he word it in such a way to not offend him?  
"Well? I have not all day, y'know."  
"Dad, shouldn't we ask Stan to come back home?"

Filbrick didn't say a word. His attention went back to the newspaper.  
"I know he screwed up my chance to get the best education, but there are always other colleges and univerities I could go to..."  
"Second-best doesn't mean that it's as good as the best, Stanford.", Filbrick's tone was calm yet strict, "Future employees would play ya triple if ya went to the best college in the country."  
"I understand that perfectly well, Dad. But, I am enough brains to be able to impress anybody to pay me big bucks when I work for them."   
"Kid, it doesn't matter how smart ya are in the real world. If ya weren't at the best college in the country, ya might as well be waving toilet paper at them." 

"...I understand..."  
"Besides, Stanley can come back home anytime."  
"Oh?"  
"If he actually uses that noggin of his, he can come back home anytime, swallow his pride and apologize to ya."  
"Oh." That didn't make sense to him at all.  
"It's obvious Stanley is making big for himself out there. He does have some talent, after all to make money."  
"But--"  
"If he wasn't able to make money, he would've come home crying and begged us to let him move back in. Yet, he never did. He does phone your mother quite often."

"Stanford, think of this as an opportunity for ya to grow as a person. Stanley had suffocated your personal growth."  
"But, he never did that--"  
"I know it's hard to accept it, but it's true. He never allowed ya to be able to defend yourself on your own." Filbrick's tone was harsh. Stanford subconsciously glanced down at his hands. Oh, when did that nail get so much longer than the others? Maybe he should clip them shorter next time? No need to have people to notice his hands more when his nails are getting longer--

"Do ya understand, kid?" His father's tone was stern.  
"Yes, Dad. I understand." A lie.  
"Good. Good thing he isn't suffocating ya anymore. If he continued doing so, the two of ya would end up sharing a home with your wives and kids."  
"I understand. Thanks. I'm going to my room to study, Dad." The genius excused himself. 

Was Stanley really suffocating him? He never saw that way. He thought it was normal for twins to behave like that. Then again, why did Stan break his project to make sure he won't go to his best college? Guess Stan really was suffocating and he never realized it?

Maybe it's a good thing to be separated from him for awhile to help them both grow? 

The End


End file.
